It's All Fun and Games
by Miss Placed
Summary: For Ross, playing games with Dan is the greatest part of his day, and likewise for Danny. It's not until Arin walks in on the two in a compromising conversation that they start questioning what their actual relationship is. Ross/Dan, a Steam Train/Game Grumps fanfiction.


**Title: **It's All Fun and Games.

**Pairing: **Ross/Dan, from Steam Train.

**Rating: **T for teen.

**Summary: **For Ross, playing games with Dan is the greatest part of his day, and likewise for Danny. It's not until Arin walks in on the two in a compromising conversation that they start questioning what their actual relationship is.

**Author's Note: **Personally, I think that Dan and Ross have a really good friendship, they're really just so compatible. And that word isn't limited to a relationship. They have amazing friendmistry. I hope you readers enjoy this little snippet, and I would love it if you left a review. Also, first chapter is short.

**Disclaimer: **Ross O'Donovan (RubberRoss), Dan Avidan, and Arin Hanson (Egoraptor) do not belong to me, obviously. My Ex-Boyfriend the Space Tyrant belongs to Luke Miller. Game Grumps and Steam Train and I do not have any affiliation, aside from the fact I am a huge fan. This is a work of fiction, this conversation never happened, so don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm aware that Ross and Dan are straight. Really.

**.&.&.&.&.**

_"He-hey, everyone. We have quite possibly found the gayest game ever," Dan chimed into the microphone, pausing for Ross to reply with the name of the game._

The aussie chuckled slightly, moving the mouse around the screen, cirlcing the flamboyant font of the title. "My Ex-Boyfriend, the Space Tyrant," he read, the slightest hint of questioning in his tone. He had stumbled upon this jem of a game on accident one night, crazed and tired from a sleepless night he had spent animating. Introducing it to Danny was only a joke, a whim he had, thinking he'd laugh at the notion and decline. However, here he was, recording the faux game with his friend for their channel for people to watch.

"Okay, so, Ross found this on Google, right, Ross?" Danny asked, glancing over his shoulder at an awkwardly smiling Ross, who laughed again before answering, "Yeah, I did," accented in his weird American-Australian-Irish mixed voice. The older man couldn't help but smile back; he secretly loved the way the boy spoke, even if he did fuss and complain about it to Arin. ("It's 'condom,' not 'con-dom.')

"What were you even looking at that would bring this up?" he returned to talking about the game, taking a handful of Skittles from the box beside him and scarfing them down.

"Gay porn, obviously," it was sarcastic, but still managed to make Dan gag and almost spill his Skittles on himself. Ross, who was already in the midst of a laughing-fit, burst out in a dry-heave at his friend's reaction.

As Danny recovered, coughing and hitting his chest with his fist while fighting back a few laughs of his own, "Yeah, totally." The boy beside him was giggling like a little schoolgirl, his eyes crinkled as he smiled. The singer punched him in the shoulder lightly to get him to stop, but erupted in a bout of cackling himself, almost to tears.

Ross let out a meek cry of pain, even if it was a soft hit, and yelled into the microphone, "You ass, you just hit me!" mockingly, the smile never leaving his face.

"You ass, you just hit me," the older man repeated in a higher-pitched tone, scruntching his nose toward the boy. Ross raised an eyebrow, returning the punch, albeit playfully, to Dan's cheek.

"You're such an ass," his laughing died down, just as his sides began to protest with pain. With a fake pout forming on his lips, he turned to the screen again, telling all that he knew about the game from a quick trip to Wikipedia. Dan added a few side comments about taking it in the ass and stupid cum jokes, resulting in a waver on Ross's part and a roll of the eyes.

"Someone said it was like Space Quest," the animator said as he finally pressed the New Game button, "So you should like it, Dan."

"Like Space Quest, but gaaaaay," Dan sang, though he was intrigued. If anyone compared it to one of his favourite games growing up, it was definitely worth looking into. And he knew Ross knew that, which was probably why he told him. The boy was smart.

While it loaded, the two conversed about the funky beat in the background, Danny even layed out some lines to a tune he had come up with, eliciting a, "Yeah, yeah," from Ross, who bobbed his head jokingly. After a moment or two, the screen changed to a colourful scene of a cartoon transmat room, which Dan considered as, "a flamboyant transwarp platform from Star Trek." Ross's eyes widened as a flashing animated man appeared in the scene in nothing but his underwear, his friend merely burped and listed the possibilities of why he didn't have any clothing.

They progressed through the game for a few minutes, Ross laughing like an estranged hyena when they entered the lift, Danny saying, "Oh, he looks like a doll," in a feminine voice when they came across the men in the Bridge. A loud, exaggerated gasp filled the room when the lion man mentioned Prince Andromedus, the two turned to face each other in mock shock, before the darker-haired cried in a southern-belle accent, "Oh, my! My dearest Prince Andromedus!"

"All those nights we spent together," Ross joined in, "Oh, me! Oh, my!"

"Why, I can't believe my stars!" as the lighter-haired boy pressed the, 'Andy?' option. "Impossible, he was the sweetest man I ever knew!" Dan read off the screen, cracking another sex joke.

Arin had heard from Dan during one of their Game Grumps videos that he was going to play a certain game for Steam Train, and that he couldn't miss it. It was supposed to be histerical, he said. And who was Arin to deny his friend that? So he had planned to come and watch them play, just for a few moments, and not disrupt them.

But of course he had to walk in on Ross and Dan talking about fucking each other.


End file.
